fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Arts (Alpha)
|rōmaji= Burakku Ātsu |type=Caster Magic Holder Magic Subspecies Magic Forbidden Magic Fighting Style Ancient Spell |parent ability= Darkness Magic |parent item= Various |user= Plotina Iamblichus (Originator) Various (Demons, , "Black Mages", Other Evil Races -Heroic Chronicles only-) }} The Black Arts ( , Burakku Ātsu; lit. "Diabolical Forbidden Magic Combat Method") are one of the most primal variations of magical combat, born from the "darker side" of magic. Considered to be a sinister force in-and-of itself, it served as the basis for magic circling around destruction and imbalance; it's such that it's also known as the "Magic of Demons" (悪魔の魔法, Akuma no Mahō), it's very existence derived from the depths of evil. Ironically, Demons are the main of such a fighting style, making use of their innate evils to bring out its full power — decimating their opposition and establishing their standing as one of the most powerful beings in existence. It's creator and most powerful user to-date is the ancient immortal, Plotina Iamblichus — one of the various detachments of the Pole Star, the true source of all evil in the Heroic Chronicles storyline. Her godlike skill in the arts earned her the alias "Black Wizard Immortal Plotina" (黒魔法使上帝プロティーナ, Kuro Mahōtsukai Jōtei Purotīna ''), making her one of the most feared mages in existence. It's said that through the arts, she's created countless evil creatures currently existing and brought forth the darkness from which Meggido was conceived; due to this, she's also considered to be the "mother of Demons" — thus a prominent deity in the demonic realm, while her Black Arts well preserved. Aside from corrupting the hearts of those that invoke its sinister powers, it's often considered to be the opposer of all that's good, acting as the natural deterrent to all those considered to be "pure" in one sense or another. It's because of this that the fighting style forms a perfect pair with its extreme opposite, the famed White Arts — something that's equally ancient and well-known. Said art was also the cause and reason for the "'Dark Age'" ( , ''Dāku Ēji; lit. "Heinous Chapter of the Magical World"), one of the most perilous times in Magic history which nearly brought about the end of all life in Earthland if it wasn't for multiple . It's one of the few fighting styles that's classified as a form of Holder Magic and Caster Magic, as there are many interpretations and expressions of it employed by users worldwide over the course of history. Furthermore, it's typically considered to be a form of Subspecies Magic, as it's the extreme of both and Darkness Magic respectively. As one of the various magical combat forms practiced all over the world, casters who employ the art in some sense are often referred to as "Black Mages" ( , Burakku Meiji; lit. "Evil Sorcerors of the Forbidden Craft"), often confused and synonymous with Dark Mages, their very presence capable of bringing ruin to all things in creation — intentional or otherwise. History Overview General Powers and Abilities List of Known Forms Trivia *This version of the is, in the similar vein as Devil Slayer Magic, meant for the author's personal use in the Heroic Chronicles storyline, as he explains that it's one of the most common styles used — acting as key to his version of Demons. Furthermore, the author comments that article's creation came about after establishing some basis for its origins in most of his other Black Arts articles. Typically, since the White Arts (revamped for multiple reasons and generously donated by Twilight) will be vital in said storyline, it would only makes sense that its counterpart exists as well, giving rise to its importance overall. Category:Black Arts Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Darkness Magic Category:Fighting Style Category:Under Construction Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Important Terms Category:Concept